justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau
Panau is the series of islands on which the player controls Rico Rodriguez in Just Cause 2. Info summary The islands were controlled by many European powers during the Age of Exploration. Several of the powers mentioned by Odd Ahlgren in the Panau Mini-Doc were the Netherlands, Portugal, and Britain. The location is implied to be somewhere in the region of the Malay Peninsula. Many urban centers in the game take certain cues from the visual style of Singapore. Stretching out over 1000 square kilometers (400 square miles), the island is packed with dense jungle, arctic peaks, arid deserts and sun-bleached beaches, each populated with a variety of settlements in which to cause chaos. From ski resorts to submarine bases, towns and villages to a huge capital city, Panau is an island rich in variety. Each climate zone has its own unique weather system with dense snow falls creating picture postcard peaks and tropical thunder storms lighting up the night sky. The island and its name could be based on the real island of Palau. "Panau" translates from Malay as "bright spot". According to an unconfirmed source, it refers to Tinea Versicolor, a condition related to ringworm infections. Just Cause 2 has a dynamic day and night cycle, which covers 24 ingame hours in 1 real life hour and dramatically affects the appearance of the landscape, resulting in some very picturesque sunsets. Enviroment and climate The life on Panau is slight in variety mainly because they have drifted there from other islands. This rariety cause the short variety of life on the island. There is a dynamic weather system in place that spans the five climate zones ranging from jungles, islands, snowy mountains, deserts, beaches, and oceans. Each climate zone has its own dynamic weather system, which can result in clear sunny skies or dark night-time storms. Desert The Lautan Lama Desert has a simple ecology. The area is sandy with few plants and animals. There are tropical jungle trees, desert ferns, and some palm trees. There are also some scorpions and falcons. Many small villages dot the landscape of Lautan Lama Desert and are connected by many small roads. Jungles In the Panauan jungles there are large amounts of tropical plants and few animals. There are green grass, large trees, palms, and bushes. There are also Falcons and Crickets. Arctic Mountains The snow capped mountains of the island hold few life forms. There are few trees and animals. There are some pines and arctic trees an ferns. There are also a few falcons aswell. Deciduous Forests The Deciudous Forests of Panau are usually slightly lower than the snow line. There are Falcons, thick trees, and pine trees. History Early history Panau was first inhabited by the Ular tribe, which used to be found on other Pacific islands but can now be only found on Panau, due to immigration to the island. Their monuments can be found all over Panau, such as small temples, stepping stone pyramids, and a large grand temple. The Ulars have always grown and consumed opium and heroin. Their slogan is 'Panau is our birthright'. Panau was colonized by the Dutch, Portuguese, and later the British. The colonists were the first to bring Christianity to the island, and they built chapels and missions. They also brought English to Panau, even though it isn't the national language it is still widely spoken there. The Europeans settled Panau City and made it an enormous trading port. This port also brought in many Asian immigrants, from China, Indonesia, India, and a few Polynesians and Mongolians. These new immigrants also brought their cultures. The Chinese brought Buddhism and Communism, later Maoist chinese soon started the Reapers gang. The Indonesians brought Arabic architecture, clothing, and Islam, but the new religion was quickly abolished in Panau by Christian Europeans. Today the Islamic Grand Mosque in Panau is now out of service. The Indians brought Hinduism, which also helped the Panauan abolishment of Islam. The Polynesians brought their own architecture, and their culture was very slightly mixed with native Ular culture. The Mongolians brought Buddhism and built large monasteries in the mountains. 20th century During World War 2 Imperialist Japanese took over the island. Then on Hantu island they set up a secret weapons facility, which is still operational today. (For more information look up the mission Stranded). During Japanese occupation many Japanese immigrated to Panau bringing even more Buddhism. After the war the island was unstable and the world's superpowers were trying to influence it. The cold war had swarmed over Panau. The U.S. and the U.K. were trying to start anti-Communist movements, creating many Democrats and unplanned Fascists. While on the other hand the Soviet Union started supporting pro-communist actions, which helped the Reaper clan grow. In time the British/American cause was victorious. A capitalist Democracy was set up on Panau, but it will end soon. USA and Britain get the blame for this by supporting anti-Communists in the Cold War and putting all their trust into them, thus resulting in many Democrats and accidental Fascists. 21st century When the American/British cause ran supreme, and a capitalist Democracy was set up on Panau. Papa Panay was President and was known to be friendly and trust worthy. It is because of him that Panau has such great infastructure, for example the Panau Motorway/Highway System, Panau International Airport, the Panau Taxi Service, and Panau City's towering skyscrapers. But Papa Panay was troubled by his divided family, he of course was a proud Democrat, while his son was a Fascist. At the end of his Presidency he was killed by a car bomb. His son is the prime suspect for the bombing, and took power. His name is Pandak, which means 'Baby Panay'. He took down every statue of his father and replaced it with his own. He also changed the government from a Democracy to a Fascist Dictatorship, tolerating no dissent whatsoever. He took all of Panau's taxes and instead of ending the hunger problem on the island, he funded a massive military build up. He also stripped down many of the Ular's rights. He constantly abuses the people by arresting, torturing, and killing many of them for no reason. He also made Panau City more slum like by creating cramped condo buildings, which can be found the most in The Residential District. He made Panau Air a government run company, and making it one of the cheapest airline in the world. Finally he made the island a playground for the rich with casinos, hotels, and extra rites for the wealthy. The people had finally had enough of Baby Panay's reign. The Maoist clan now felt that Fascism has always been their arch enemy, so naturally they took action by starting a revolutionary gang, The Reapers. Their main goal is to bring Communism to Panau; failing that, they'll settle for the island's wealth and power. The Ulars had always been angered by foreigners coming to their island, but now their rights have been threatened, they started their own revolutionary gang, 'The Ular Boys'. They sell their drugs all over the world, but their main goal is to take over the island and make it their own again. During all this chaos a couple of mobsters began their own gang, but this one is different as they started a criminal gang called 'The Roaches'. They hope to sell drugs worldwide and plunder the island. The chaos started hurting the government so much that Panau Falls Casino was shut down. So the world's superpowers started to send assets to Panau to help fund gangs because they want a revolution in order to take over Panau and its oil. So Russia supported The Roaches, China supported The Reapers, and Japan supported The Ular Boys. Even Pandak Panay was forced out of his estate to take refuge in his private fortress. Factions hear about this and enact Rico Rodriguez (an undercover Agency asset) to assassinate him. Once he believed Baby Panay is dead, China, Russia, Japan, and the U.S.A. begin to invade Panau for its oil. But Baby Panay is still alive on his nuclear submarine, the U1, so Rico Rodriguez went after him. After a large shoot out Baby Panay launches four nuclear missiles, one at every invading superpower. Baby Panay's shirt was snagged on a launching nuke, and Rico grappled on to one. While flying on the atomic missiles Rico defuses three missiles, but the forth on he strapped Baby Panay to it and redirected it to hit Panau's oil reserves. After that Rico jumps of the nuke to safety and kills Baby Panay. After this Rico continues to work for the factions to continue to create chaos to push out the remaining fascists and attempt to put in a U.S. friendly President. Area are located in the West of Panau.]] Panau is over one-thousand square kilometers (400 square miles) in area. As such, there are more than 360 locations to visit. There is a variety of different environments to explore including desert, city, countryside, and mountainous regions, with many military bases and settlements in each. Air bases and communication bases are common, along with naval bases along the coast. The capital of Panau, known simply as Panau City, is stretched across four islands in the Ramai Rakyat Islands, and is recognizable by its distinctive skyline of gleaming skyscrapers and towering bridges. The country is divided into 9 distinct territories, each of which can become an area of influence for one of the three rebel factions. These territories are (as marked on the map): *Ramai Rakyat Islands *West Tanah Raya *Berawan Besar Mountains *Pelaut Archipelago *East Tanah Raya *Panau Tengah Bay *Selatan Archipelago *Lautan Lama Desert *Senjakala Islands Note that the land included in the area of influence may not directly correspond to the land within the territory; for example, the Roaches area of influence within the Ramai Rakyat Islands extends into a region that is geographically part of the Lautan Lama Desert, and the Ular Boys territory within West Tanah Raya encompasses half of Panau City, which is part of the Ramai Rakyat Islands. Largest Cities (+ speculations around population) *Panau City - The Capital, by far the largest. (Ramai Rakyat Islands) (1.237 000) *Bandar Baru Nipah - The government was planning to expand it. (Pelaut Archipelago) (5000) *Kota Pantai Kuala - A pretty small city, but in Panau pretty big. (4000) Known Mountains *Snow Peak (Gunung Raya) - 1890 m *Gunung Berbahaya - 1523 m *Desert Peak (Gunung Merah) *Gunung Dataran Tinggi - 1433 m Known Rivers *Sungai Sejuk - 13.4 km *Panau Falls - <1 km *Sawah - 10.8 km *Rajang Religion Based on its Southeastern Asian neighbors, Panau has been influenced by many of that regions established religious traditions, including Buddhism, Islam, Christianity and Hinduism. The ancient temple ruins found throughout Panau are indicative of an early Hindu kingdom, similar to ancient ruins found in nearby Malaysia and Indonesia. In terms of its later religious history, Panau was decidedly influenced by early Buddhist missionaries and traders from Vietnam and Thailand to the north. Today, the vast majority of Panau's population is at least nominally Buddhist. Buddhist temples and pagodas can be seen in every major habitable location of Panau, as well as smaller shrines and cenotaphs, complete with traditional incense burners located in many rural villages. Buddhist monks can also frequently be seen throughout the country. However, it should be noted that there is also a sizable Christian minority on Panau as evidenced by a number of churches located sporadically throughout the country. And unlike many of its neighbors, Islam was never a dominant religion in Panau. However, Islamic art, architecture and dress have had a heavy influence on Panau and its people, primarily through centuries of trade. The former Grand Mosque is no longer used for religious services and has been converted into a tourist resort, complete with swimming pools and lounge amenities. The Panau Struggle This section should be merged into the "history" section above. The struggle to control the island started when the island was discovered by Europeans. The first colonists made it such an important trading port that any country that controlled it was promised great riches. The Dutch lost it to the Portuguese and they lost it to the British. The conflict cooled down during the 20th century when the Japanese captured the island, the only problem was that Maoist Chinese immigrants know as the Reapers were questioning the government. After American takeover the island was allowed to govern itself. Unfortunately the island was unstable and the cold war was being waged, so the world's superpowers wanted their government implanted on Panau. The U.K and U.S. supported anti-communism, which brought in Democrats and accidental Fascists. The U.S.S.R. supported pro-communism which helped the Reaper cause. During the 21st century oil was found on the island, and Democrats took Panau, but not for long. Fascists soon took the island led by Baby Panay, and created a strong military build-up to protect their oil. The world's superpowers now wanted the island even more. So when Rebellion was sparked on Panau, China, Russia, and Japan started funding different enemy factions known as The Reapers, The Roaches, and The Ular Boys. Once Baby Panay was believed to be dead the U.S., Russia, China, and Japan, started invading the island. But the problem is that Baby Panay is alive, and he fired 1 nuclear missile at every invader. But thankfully Rico Rodriguez defused 3, and rewrote the others strike zone to be Panau's oil fields and took down Baby Panay with it. The invasion was canceled, but the attempts to seize control of the island heated up by the local factions. Energy Electric Power in Panau comes from many sources. Wind turbines Main article: Wind Turbines. The Panauan government has set up small sets of wind turbines in select locations on the island. Nuclear reactors Panau has one Atomic power plant, it is called Awan Cendawan Power Plant. The plant has become a military stronghold mainly because of its importance to the power grid. Fossil Fuel Thermal Power Plant Panau has at least one Thermal Power plant that's powered by Fossil Fuel, called Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil, which's means just "Fossil Fuel Power Plant". Oil Main article: Panauan Oil. Panau's oil is used to fuel vehicles and at least one Thermal power station. Natural gas Main article: Offshore Gas Rigs in Panau. Panau has a lot of offshore gas rigs despite the reportedly negligible deposits. The gas is probably used by the civilians in the cities and partly sold to other nations, to help pay for the Panau Military. Goverment Facilities Since Pandak Panay took the power, he erected a network of military bases, communications outposts, and other facilities, including the Panauan Space Program management facilities. Also did all the ports and airports fall under Panay's control. Gallery Justcause2 01 L.jpg|Sawah river, one of the major rivers in Panau. p17.jpg|A beautiful sunrise in Panau. PIA1.jpg|Lifting of from Panau International Airport. Justcause2 03 L.jpg|Karl Blaine's residence on Panau Tengah Bay Coast. JustCause2_2010-03-26_18-09-53-69.png|Parachuting in Panau City. p3.jpg|Temple Ruins on a shore in Pelaut Archepilago. p1.jpg|View from an island in Pelaut Archepilago. p5.jpg|Temple ruins in the tropical jungle. Video Employees from Avalanche Studios talk about Panau (before the release of the game). thumb|600px|left|Employees from Avalanche Studios talk about Panau (before the release of the game). Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content